


Fire, fire

by MagicalFae



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalFae/pseuds/MagicalFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: VA characters belong to Richelle Mead.

"Gross," said Rose as Christian leaned in to give a goodnight kiss.

Christian lifted an eyebrow, "If you don't like it then leave."

"Christian…" Lissa gave him a look.

Christian sighed then placed a hand on her back and whispered to Lissa, "I'll light the fire."

"You'll know all about fire," Rose smirked, "Wouldn't you Christian?"

Both Lissa and Christian's cheek reddened. Rose laughed, clearly enjoying their embarrassment. "Don't worry I'll have a fire extinguisher ready before anything else heats up too much."

Christian scowled and Rose burst into laughter once again and ducked from the pillow Lissa threw at her who couldn't contain the redness rising in her cheeks.


	2. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VA characters.

* * *

"Liss, we need to leave," Rose grabbed a hold of Lissa's arm. Her eyes swept the room a guarded look in her eyes. The one that tells you she's on alert. He followed her gaze. Guests dressed in colourful dresses, gowns, suits, gleaming jewels casting crystalline shadows, people laughed, joked, flirted, drinking wine, scotch, cocktail you name it having a great time. Waiters balanced food trays. Royal Moroi, Non-Royal, Guardians alike all crowded the room. Not a single person he trusted most, more than he did Rose. They both want to keep her safe, besides Belikov. His gaze returned to hers. She eyed the guy in the silver tux; he held a champagne glass laughing with a brunette in an overly bright green dress. She tossed her glossy her back when he whispered something in her ear, flashing her red polished nails. A ring gleamed under the light of the chandelier on his left wedding finger. That ring, which was decorated in intricate thorns coiling together, snaked around a golden heart. He's seen it before. The promise ring. Rose's gaze snapped to his. She recognised it to. If you looked closely you could identify the alarm ringing in her eyes. They found us and she knew it to. Any moment when they leave that guy will follow no matter what kind of pretence he was putting up. There was no denying the way his gaze flickered in their direction every so often.

He turned to Lissa frowning, "Rose is right. C'mon,"

"But- but, what about informing the guardians," she said nose scrunched up. She stood rooted to the spot staring between us. The guy wasn't too close but he wasn't too far either. There was no time to explain everything to her. She'll know when we point it out but no point doing it here where they'll be seen. The guardians won't know anything because they never seen them. So there's goes that out the window. Besides even if they recognised the ring on one of them they'd be long gone by the time they could react and we needed to move fast if we didn't want to get caught.

He shook his head at her, "We can't, not here." She needed to understand that we have to leave to keep her safe. Belikov was out on guardian business so he couldn't help us, which by the way he found out this morning.

Rose nodded, "I hate to say this but Christian is right. Not that I enjoy agreeing with Christian often."

He rolled his eyes, "Real mature Rose."

"Okay," Lissa agreed. "I trust both of you and if you say I'm in danger..."

Both he and Rose let out a breath. They hurried through the crowd also making sure to blend in. Rose kept on the lookout. They paused to let a couple pass then ran forward. A crowd filled the entrance to the hall. Some were heading out, others in. We slipped through. We were just about there when the doors slammed shut. A gun shot fired echoing throughout the room. Guests started screaming, pushing and shoving each other. Some even tripped. The crack of another shot echoed. Chaos ensued. More shouting, yelling, there were even fists fights, glasses shattered, bodies pressed together. He ducked as a shoe flew past him fluttering his hair. Rose pulled both of us out the way as a woman kicked out her leg. Guardians raced around protecting those they could. Two, three reached us.

"Look out!" Rose warned a fellow guardian. The silver tux guy reached out from behind just when the guardian dodged from his view coming from the side before falling into an intense battle. Rose punched a woman reaching out for Lissa. She wore the same ring as the guy. She toppled backwards bumping into a crowd of men and women fighting against each other. The five guardians that were with us got pushed into the crowd. One of the guests, a girl with pink hair smashed a tray of food on one of the men who wore a promise ring. Christian had to contain his laughter when this happened. Lissa rifled for something through her bag. This baffled him. Through all of this. Rose was doing a good job of keeping them at bay but soon it will be too much. Christian of course had his fire element to use when he needed to. Although it didn't keep them burning for much long at least it delayed them enough for them to escape. That was before. In this case, he couldn't. Too much at risk. Though he was skilled from hurting one of his own, he could still miss a shot. Nobody was perfect. Lissa took out a spray can then turned the spray on him and squirted. He heard a strangled cry nearby his ear. He whirled. A guy gripped his eyes, moving back slowly before disappearing into the crowd.

He turned to grin at her, "You just saved my life." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "Your welcome."

At that moment Rose raced forward and kicked a guy in the stomach charging towards us. He grunts, arching his back then she finishes it with kneeing him in the face. His head snaps backwards, stumbling. A brown-haired guardian drives some other man into the woman coming from Rose's left unintentionally saving her. The woman is thrown off her feet and smashes her head on the door handle.

"Stop! Stop! Or she dies!"

Everyone stopped and freezes like pressing pause on the movie playing. Shoes, purses, trays, empty glasses all sink to the ground clinking and crashing. Silence descended onto the room. His heart pounded as he took in the scene before him. His mind spinning. It was the same guy that introduced himself as a guardian, Lee. Rose always said there was something fishy about him all along. He doubted her at first but now seeing him up on stage with the ring sparkling, wiped out all thoughts of doubt. He had messy light blond hair. His blue shirt losing buttons at the top. The black pants were creased and the blazer was nowhere to be seen. No doubt lying here somewhere. Those stormy grey eyes scanned the room, eyes hard. His stunned face mirrored Rose's. Lissa's face paled even more, her palms were wet when she grasped his wrist. Lee held out the gun pointing it at her head. Her green eyes swirling frighteningly across and back. He swallowed thickly. Oh god. Jill.


End file.
